Life at Death Mister Academy
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Two Blackstars. One a guy the other a girl. One bipolar sister. The rest of the gang. What the hell will happen with this bunch now? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ohiyo Minna. Well this is mine and my friends first attempt at a soul eater fanfic. Please let us know how we did with this. We have two charcters based off of ourselves in here. Well now onto the story.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Death City, until you came near the Academy. Around there, it was crazy as hell. Blackstar was ranting about being a god. Tsubaki was telling him to be careful. Kid was being obsesive with symmetry. Patty and Liz were just watching him be an idiot. Maka was reading a book and Soul was acting all cool like. They were all in their own peace until a teen girl with blue and black hair wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and combat boots came running towards them before hidding behind kid. Confused they all turned to look at her.

**"Yo, who's the chick with blue hair?" **Soul questioned. Looking up the girl asked,

**"What's wrong with my hair?" **Before Soul could say anything, he was hit on the head with a book curtosy of Maka.

**"Soul that's rude and there is nothing wrong with your hair. Do you mind telling us your name and why you came running here?" **Maka asked her. Pausing for a second in her shaking, the girl answered,

**"My name is Kira Tail and I'm hiding from my crazed sister." **Kira answered with fear laced into her words. Before they could ask her anything eles, they all heard a crazed laugh coming from beyond the stairs. Turning around, they all saw a blur of color before a girl with turquiose and black hair in an emo style with a black shirt, blue jeans, a tattoo of a fairy on her shoulder, with combat boots on came into view.

**"HAHAHA! So this is the school we're going to attend. Ha it's not worthy of my presence at all, I'm practically a goddess." **She babbled. Kira started to shake even more upon the girls arrival. Confusion was evident on all the friends faces. Stepping up, Maka asked,

**"Ano, do you happen to be Kira's sister?" **Turning to face Maka, the girl answered,

**"Yup I'm her sister. The names Inari Tail, one that you should remeber." **Turning to face the school, we saw her mentally size it up. Before another word could come from her mouth, we all heard Blackstar scream from the top of the school,

**"HAHAHA!You all should bow down before me. I'm the one who is practically a god here." **A tick mark appeared on Inari's head. Looking up she exclaimed,

**"HEY THAT'S MY LINE YOU BASTARD! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME SINCE I'M PRACTICALLY A GODDESS!" **After hearing that, Blackstar jumped down from his perch atop the school and landed infront of Inari. Glancing at both of them, a thought occured to everyone.

**"She's just like Blackstar." **We all voiced at once. Looking at her sister Kira, we saw she had a shocked look on her face. Opening her mouth, she questioned,

**"Wait is he the Blackstar that like always saw he's a god and will surpass god himself?" **We all looked at her before Tsubaki answered her.

**"Yup thats him."** A look of horror crossed her face at the news. Bolting up and running in a circle with her arms in the air, she yelled

**"GREAT THERE'S TWO OF THEM TO DEAL WITH NOW. GOD WHY DID YOU CURSE ME WITH THIS? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? WHY?" **Near the end of her yelling, tears started to form at the corners of her silver eyes. Just as Tsubaki was about to say something to the panicing girl, Lord Death appeared out of nowhere before us all. We all jumped at his sudden apperance. Looking around he spoke,

**"So the two new students arrived. That's good. Now who should I have look over them?" **He asked himself while pondering for who to have watch over the two sisters. Looking up, Kira saw him and said,

**"Wait, aren't you the only person still alive who has met Edgar Allen Poe?" **Surprised, Lord death looked at her and answered,

**"Yes I am. Don't you just love his work?"** Joy was evident in his voice as he talked to her about Edar Allen Poe. We all then turned to notice that Inari was staring at him. Pointing at him, she screamed,

**"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A SKULL FOR A FACE. IS THERE ANYTHING UNDER IT?" **Before Lord Death could answer her, she was already running towards him to try and pry it off. Running away from the girl, they ended up running in a circle around her sister. A menacing aura started to emit from Kira as she screamed,

**"JACAKASS STOP CHASING THE HEADMASTER!" **with that said, she reached out and grabbed the back of her sister's shirt before slamming her into a pillar. We all stared at her in shock before her sister popped back up and yelled,

**"HEY I"M THE MISTER HERE NOT YOU!" **A tick mark appeared on her head at Kira's next words.

**"Well at least I'm stronger than you." **After she said that, all we saw was a cloud of dust as the two started to fight. We all sweatdroppped at their actions with all of us thinking, _Just what is going to happen to this school with these two around?_

* * *

Well minna hope you liked it. Please review. Well ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohiyo Minna. So hoped you liked the first chapter. Well enjoy this one. Now on with the story.

* * *

After five minutes, the two sisters had stopped fighting. During that time, Lord Death had made up his mind on who would watch over the two. **"Well then, I have decided. Maka, Soul, you two will keep an eye on the sisters for a week to make sure that they settle down and have adapted to the school." **He told them. Soul had a shocked look on his face while Maka just smiled.

**"Sure thing Lord Death." **Maka told him. Soul looked back and forth between the two before he sighed in defeat. Nodding his head, Lord Death dissapered to his office leaving us with the two. Turning around, Kid asked,

**"So who is the mister and who is the weapon?" **Looking at him, Kara answered, **"Well my sister is the mister while I'm the weapon. Look I can turn into a broom!" **With that she proceeded to grab her sisters hand and turn into a broom. We stared at her like she was crazy. Her sister just yelled, **"Kara turn into an actual weapon, not a broom!" **We heard the brrom turned sister say, **"But I like being a broom." **While wiggling back and forth. Inari emitted a demonic aura as she held the broom up to her face and threatened, **"I will drop you." **As a reply, her sister turned into a sword. Inari smiled at her sister. We sweatdropped at their actions. Stepping away from the group, Maka and Soul approached them.

**"So do you two have a place to stay?" **Maka asked them. Kara turned back and along with her sister, shook her head no. **"Well then you can stay with us. Kara you can sleep in my room. Inari you can sleep in Soul's." **Maka said while leading the way to her apartment. **"Hey don't just decied who sleeps in my room!" **Soul yelled at Maka. In return, he was hit on the head with a book. Soon we arrived at the apartment and entered to be meet with a girl wearing a bathing suit top and spandex shorts.

**"Why do you have a slut in your apartment?" **Kara asked staring at the two in shock. **"Blair! Get out of here now!" **Maka screamed at said person. Turning to face us, her face went pale. **"Why is she here?" **She asked while pointing a finger at Inari. Confused we all turned to look at her. She had a look of joy on her face as she ran towards Blair screaming, **"KITTY! YOUR ALIVE!" **To avoid her, Blair ran. They ended up running around the house. We just stared at them in shock and confusion.

* * *

Well hopped you liked it. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara's P.O.V.**

**"Soul, I didn't know you were a pimp." **I said glancing at the said boy.**  
**

**"WHAT! NO! Never!" **Soul screamed while trying to stay cool. Meanwhile Inari was still chasing Blair around the apartment.

**"Don't worry Kara he isn't a pimp," **Maka said while Soul sighed in relief. **"He's just a pervert."**

**"YA, wait...What?" **Soul yelled at back. As I picked her sister up by the back of her collar she said.

**"Well that's just worse. Inari stop chasing her and start explaining." **Inari stopped trying to get out of her sister's grasp long enough to explain.

**"Well you see I had been walking around when I spotted the witches meeting up. I happened to see her change into a cat form while exiting the building and chased her until she jumped off a cliff. That's how we know each other." **We all stared at like she was a crazy person. While she had ben explaining, Blair managed to escape to who knows where.

**"Ok well I guess we should have dinner and get ready for bed since it's eight and we have school tomorrow." **Maka said while she headed to the kitchen to make something. Soul just went to what I assumed was his room.

**"Maka can I use the shower?" **Inari asked her. Maka nodded and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Inari followed the direction with her bag. With Soul in his room, Inari in the shower, and Maka in the kitchen, I fell onto the coach and picked up some paper and began to write on it. Ten minutes later Maka came out with dinner. Mac&cheese with sushi on the side.

**"Soul, get out here. Dinner is ready." ** she called. Just as Soul pasted through his door Inari was walking down the hall. The two crashed into each other, falling to the ground.

**"Och, Soul that hurt." **she whined. Soul opened his eyes and saw the position they were in. He jumped off of her only to see me glaring at him.

**"You know I am most likely going to have to kill you for that. Sleep with one eye open."** I told him finishing the last sentence of the page. Setting the pencil down I joined the others at the table. Soul sat at the far end, away from me.

**"What were you writing?"**Maka asked serving us the food. Thanking her I replied.

**"Oh, nothing much just a few things to remember,"** a grin fell on my face. **"I do have a question though." **

**"Shoot."** Maka said.

**"If we are to sleep in your rooms, where will you sleep?"** I asked. Maka just smiled.

**"The couch."**

**"But this is your house, you should be entitled to your own beds, we'll take the living room. Come on Inari...What are you doing?"** Inati froze when she heard her sister's voice. She had been sneaking up behind Soul with an ice cube in her hand and was just about to put it in his pants. All attention turned to her and she hid the ice cube behind her back. Putting on an innocent look she said,

**"Nothing." **Skeptical of what she was doing, we all cautiously turned back around. Sighing, I was about to say something when,

**"GAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" **I turned to see that It was Soul who had screamed. I also noticed that Inari was on the ground rolling in laughter. Putting the pieces together, I figured out what she did. She had put the ice cube down his pants.

**"What did she do?" **Maka asked me. Chuckling a bit, I turned to her and replied,

**"She put an ice cube down his pants." **A second later Maka joined my sister on the ground laughing.

**"It's not funny, it's cold." **Soul said while shaking the ice cube out of his pants. Looking at him I said,

**"Welcome to my world," **Turning back around, I faced my sister. **"As I was saying. Inari come on we will sleep on the coach." **Inari stopped laughing long enough to say.

**"I don't want to sleep on the coach, I want to sleep on the floor." **Sighing at her child like actions I raised my hands in defeat.

**"Fine." **By then Maka had recovered from her laughing and Soul had retreated to his room most likely thinking of a way to get Inari back.

**"Well I guess we should all sleep now since we have school. Night Kara, night Inari." **Maka said while heading to her room. Looking over, I saw Inari sprawled out on the floor asleep already. I giggled at her while going over to the coach to sleep.

**"I think we are going to have a lot of fun here." **I said before falling asleep.

**Somwhere else in Death City**

**"So they have come to Death City now. Looks like we will be having some fun messing up their new home."**

* * *

Well hoped you all liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay, we thought we hadn't written the second chapter when we already did. Well until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	4. Chapter 4

hey minna so sorry for not updating for so long. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Inari's P.O.V**

I woke up to something cold hitting my face. Opening my eyes, I found myself in the fridge.

**"How the hell did I get here!" **I screamed while waking everyone up in the process. Soon the fridge door was opened to reveal Maka, Kara, and Soul standing before me. Looking at Soul, I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. Putting the pieces together, I figured out what happened.

**"You bastard!" **I screamed while chasing Soul around the apartment. Soon though I was stopped.

**"Inari what is going on?" **My sister Kara asked me. Before I could answer though, Maka spoke up.

**"Soul took revenge on her for what she did to him last night. Anyway we need to get ready for school." **With that being said, everyone got ready. I ended up wearing my sleeping with sirens shirt, purple pants, combat boots, and a silver bow in my hair. Kara wore her silver shirt, electric blue pants, combat boots, and a black bow. Soul and Maka were wearing the same outfit that they wore yesterday.

**"Well let's head to the academy then." **Maka said leading the way. As we walked there, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. For now thought I let it slide as I raced ahead of the others towards the school to let everyone know about my presence. Reaching the entrance, I screamed my signature words while standing atop the one of the candles.

**"Hello peasants your Goddess has arrived. Now bow before the one who will defeat all the goddesses up in heaven." **People stared at me in shock. I could hear people whispering to each other about me being related to that one guy, Blackstar. Kara and the others soon reached the school and were joined by the other kids we meet yesterday.

**"Inari get down from there, we are going to be late for class!" **She screamed up at me.

**"Make me!" **I yelled back at her while sticking my tounge out at her. Slamming the book she had in her hands down, she jumped up to were I was and kicked me off. I ended up falling to the ground and landing on top of the kid obsessed with symmetry.

**"Would you mind getting off of me please." **The voice of the one named Kid said. I quickly jumped off of him apologizing for what happened. Soon my sister joined me on the ground.

**"Sorry for that Kid. I didn't mean for her to land on you. I was hoping she would land on the stone." **She apologized to him while freaking the others out. Kid was staring at the both of us for a few seconds before he started to speak.

**"The symmetry, it's...it's...perfect." **He exclaimed. What he saw was the both of us standing next to each other so that our bows were in symmetry. We backed away from him in fear before running towards the class with him behind us yelling about symmetry and other things. Just as we came into the classroom though, a leg was stuck out and we ended up tripping.

**"The hell was that for?" **Inari asked while her sister was in a fighting position. Sitting in front of them was a man on a rolling chair wearing a lab coat with stiches on it. a sweater, black pants, a screw in his head, a cigarette, gray hair, and a slightly crazy look on his face.

**"That's Stein the teacher, he is crazy just to let you know." **Soul said while walking to his seat.

**"I think I'm going to like this class." **Kara said smirking as she went to grab a seat. Inari was still standing there with a confused look on her face before she was dragged to a seat by her sister.

**"Hm, so we have new student. What are your names and which one is the mister and which one is the weapon?" **Stein asked while turning the screw in his head.

**"I'm Kara Tail and I am the weapon and a lot stronger than she is." **Kara answered with a smirk on her face. Before Stein could say anything though, I interrupted him.

**"My name is Inari Tail, a name you should remember since I am a goddess. I'm the mister and I am stronger than her so don't listen to what she says." **I replied while shoving a hand in my sisters face before she could say anything. Soon though I found myself on the other side of the classroom.

**"Don't touch my face! Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" **Kara asked once she was done yelling and throwing me. Glaring at her, I was about to do something when Stein spoke.

**"There is no fighting in the classroom. So two sisters eh. Well this should be interesting. I would love to dissect you both and see how you function." **He slightly laughed while imagining dissecting us. Once again we started to back away in fear.

**"I think we will like this class but at the same time fear the teacher at times." **Kara said imagining the future events that might accrue. Sighing at my sister, I sat down and wondered what would happen while here. Hopefully though those people wouldn't come again. If they did, I wouldn't be able to predict what would happen and I doubt Kara would be able to predict them coming until the last second.

_God those people are like thorns in our sides._

* * *

Hey minna so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Well hope you like this. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Kara's** **P.O.V.**

Our first day at death academy went by pretty fast. Soon we were back at Soul's and Maka's place to do the work assigned to us. Maka and I had already finished while Inari was attempting to do her work. Soul had locked himself up in his room and we all just assumed he didn't do his work.

**"DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" **Inari suddenly screamed while throwing her textbook at a wall, which just so happened to be the wall of Soul's bedroom.

**"OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" **Soul yelled while coming out of his room. Looking up, I explained to him.

**"Inari basically got feed up with the work and decided to throw her book. By the way Inari the answer was twenty-six." **The look on Inari's face was priceless as she stormed out of the house to who knows where.

**"What are you writing?" **Maka questioned me. Turing to face her I read my paper.

**"Maka, a kind soul and a sound mind, with father issues but she still loves him. A mister with power I should watch. Soul, a cool dude with his own demons, like everyone else, but a weapon that is one you wouldn't want to cross. Death the kid, Death's son, and the holder of power that I could never hold. Liz and Patty, wonderful girls, that, even though they have had a rough pass, will be apart of great things. Black Star, much like my sister, hard to read. Tsubaki, a sweet girl, but I would never cross. Stein, crazy, don't let yourself get left in a room alone with him. " **I finished setting the paper down in my lap.

**"How do you know all that?" **Soul asked me.

**"Well I have a gift to let me know things about people and things that are going to happen. You would call me physic." **Was my reply. He had a confused look on his face but still excepted me answer.

**"So should we go look for your sister or will she be fine on her own?" **Maka questioned me while looking at the door my sister exited out of not long before.

**"Eh she'll be fine. If anything's wrong I'll know," **I answered while looking back at my paper. A few seconds passed before I jumped up and screamed. **"OH SHIT."**

**Inari's P.O.V.**

I stormed out of the house heading in no particular direction. I really hated homework at times. It just didn't click with me like fighting does. Sighing, I looked around at my surroundings. All around me was desert land. Turning around, I saw I was miles outside Death City.

**"How the hell did I get so far away?" **I asked myself while heading back in the direction of the city.

The sun was hot on my back and I decided to tie my air up. It was a long walk before I came closer to the city. Before I entered it though, I felt their presence. Whipping around, I just caught a glimpse of a black cloak turning around a corner of a building to the side of me. I raced in the direction to settle this. Once there, I found nothing. Not a soul in sight. Still paranoid though, I crept into the area just to make sure. Finding no one there, I turned around. Just as I was about to exit the area, my world went black.

* * *

So what do you think will happen? Hoped you liked it so please read and review. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
